The Dandelion's Promise
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: Purple dandelions... means that our love would last forever... ONE-SHOT! N X M


_**The Dandelion's Promise**_

**Mikan's POV**

_Once upon a time, my heart was shattered into pieces…_

*crack*

The stalk of the sakura flower I was holding broke into two. I placed my tear-stained hands onto my chest, hoping everything wasn't true at all… hoping everything was just a dream, after tonight, everything would be the same tomorrow. But I know it will never be the same. I can's believe he was just making fun of me. For 2 whole months, I was just a toy.

A mere toy.

How naïve was I… I grabbed hold of my soft toy at the side of the bed and noticed it was the one he gave me…I pressed the play button and the bear started replaying over and over again the three words. Tears flowed down my eyes once again.

Those words that used to be my lullaby, my life, my soul, my everything, now are just bitterly sweet words that aren't even true, my nightmare. That cold voice that once warmed my heart somehow, now totally frozen my heart solid. I feel numb, no longer able to feel…

*Flashback… 2 days ago…*

"Oi. Lazy pig. Polka. Time to wake up… oi… why are you asking me to record this in the first place…Oi. Laz…" that familiar voice rang on my handphone. Only his voice could wake me up. *yawn* 1st January…. I looked at the calendar… today's finally the day huh?

"Mikan! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" the voice rang out again. This time for real.

I rushed (and tumbled) down the stairs and opened the door. He wasn't there… but instead there was a whole ginormous huge bunch of red roses outside my door. In the middle, stood a teddy bear. So cute! But what caught my attention the most was a small card in attached at the side of the bouquet.

* * *

_To Mikan… _

_Happy 23th bdae! 1001 roses for you…_

_Love, _

_Natsume._

* * *

I was shocked. "Natsume, why go to this extent. It's only my birthday!"

A guy with raven hair appeared, a loose tie hanging from his collar and navy blue jeans. Typical Natsume.

"It's your birthday that's why." His lips curved into a slight smile. I smiled along. "Oh. Wait. I'll get something else for you." He ran to his car and took out a platstic bag. "Here. Armani's fall season's latest design. I though it would look good on you. Go and ahead and change into it. I'll take you to a special place today."

I grabbed hold of the dress and eyes sparkled with excitement.

After I changed into it, I ran down, fortunately not tumbling and got into his car.

"You're gorgeous." He smiled again. Well, let's keep count of how many times he smiled today. it's the rarest of the rarity you get to see him even smile.

"So where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity. Silence. "Natsume?"

"You'll know when you reach there."

And oh lord. The place was breathtaking. It looks just like Maldives, just that its not Maldives. Clear blue sea water, grass even greener than anywhere on earth. Conclusion, this is paradise. And on the grass patch bloomed tiny dandelions. White and fluffy, a few purple ones stood out from the rest. Just then, I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Natsume… I know its you."

He just kept quiet and stuffed something that gelt like a glass bottle into my hand. When removed his hands, I saw the prettiest thing I ever seen. A glass bottle with out picture on it, and in it were purple dandelions.

"You know what?" I stared at the him who was sitting on the grass patch. Wind blowing against his hair.

"Legend has it… that if a couple sees a rare purplr dandelion, it means their love is so strong no one can break it. The reason I brought you here today, it's because I want to see the purple dandelion with you, so we can be together forever." I looked in his eyes, but surprisingly, instead of seeing gentle eyes, I saw eyes filled with regret, sorrow, depression. "Mikan, why not let's swear that our love would be unbreakable in front of these dandelion's okay?"

I agreed immediately.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, swear that I'll love Mikan Sakura with all my life, my heart. No matter if she's rich, poor, healthy, sickly. I'll protect and love her and will never let her feel lonely ever again. Under the dandelion's promise, I swear from the bottom of my heart."

"I, Mikan Sakura…"

"You know what Mikan, on second thought. Maybe, it wouldn't be so good for you to be my girlfriend after all. Your sight irks me. You're just like other women. Despicable. Thus, we are OVER." Then, he turned his back on me without hesitation and walked away.

That jolted me from my dream. I thought everything was so wonderful. My life was finally turning for the better, I got a job as a doctor, a wonderful boyfriend, got my first million… What's with this twist. Tell me this is not true. Someone tell me. But why didn't I chase him, why did I stand rooted to the ground. If I did, I just might have a chance. But… if he does not love me. What's the point of us being lovers?

Love has been lost… even if I regretted it. It's all too late. Our promise has already been part of our memories, our past. The dandelions that looked so bright and cheerful just now, look like they're about to wilt.

I faced the sea and raised my hand, prepared to throw the bottle. As I saw the bottle land on the surface of the water and start to sink. My heart sank with it. The dandelions shall sink to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again… Thus, I, Mikan Sakura, swear, the promise of the dandelions will no longer exist again.

**Natsume's POV**

Life… has always been the same for me. There was not one thing that I lacked of. Money, girls, I've got everything. As the heir of the Hyuuga Co-operation, this life im sick of it. The girls that hang out with me, lack sincerity. The only things they are after are my looks, my money and my family's fortunes, the fact I am the heir of the Hyuuga company. None of them see and love me for who I am.

I have never ever thought that my heart would actually waver because of a girl, only I could waver any girls' heart. But this girl became the flame of my life. Those brown orbs, brown mavy hair, most of all, her pure heart. For once in my life, I understood what pure meant.

The first time we met, my heart skipped a beat. Her brown eyes captured my soul. That night, my whole mind was occupied with her.

The second time we met, she took my confession as a joke and slapped me when I said that if she became my girlfriend, she would lead a rich life

The third time we met, she was wandering on the streets for some reason, I didn't know but it's like as if she sould has left her, I went up to her and hugged her. I asked her to give me a chance in loving her and she agreed. My heart flew at the moment.

*Flahback… 2 days ago…*

It was the day before her birthday and I just touched down. That stupid business conference in Taiwan totally wore me out. Just then, my handphone vibrated, it was a reminder to get her a birthday present.

I immediately called the florist to prepare 1001 roses and deliver to her house tomorrow morning. It's going to be a pleasant surprise. That shocked look on her face. Eveything was worth it.

As the saying goes, "Don't'take everything for granted." For her to have a wonderful birthday, I brought her to my secret hideout, swore in front of the dandelions our eternal love. I hoped time could have just stopped there. But the time still passed and what has to be done, has to be done. It's all for her sake.

My father arranged a marriage for me and a business partner's daughter while I was away. He said, that girl managed her own business, was talented and she was the absolute perfect match for me. I tried to argue, but instead was threatened.

"If you do not break up with that Mikan Sakura girl, I will make sure that she disappear's off the Earth's surface the day before your wedding date."

"Father…"

"No buts, son."

As day by day passed, my wedding was only 8 days away. I told myself that I must, for her own good, for her, break up with her today. "You know what Mikan, on second thought. Maybe, it wouldn't be so good for you to be my girlfriend after all. Your sight irks me. You're just like other women. Despicable. Thus, we are OVER." And just like that, we broke up.

I turned and walked away. Not daring to look at her cry. If only I was a normal person, none of this would have happened. She would never know the cold me just now was just a façade. I never meant to do this. Tears welled up in my eyes. They say, guys do not cry. But for this time. Oh lord, allow me to. And tears rolled down my skin. I never knew what tears tasted like until now. They were salty, filled with regret.

Sorry, Mikan. I broke the promise with the dandelion's. Promise me, you'll never do anything silly, stay strong, always have that goofy smile on. Be happy, at least happier than I am. If time could go back, I'd wish we never met, then you would not have to suffer all these pain. You must forget about me, forget about the dandelion's promise, tell yourself that… the dandelion's promise no longer exists…

Sakura: How was it? REVIEW!


End file.
